What happened in Vegas
by Tome2309
Summary: This story is a prequel to the movie Training Day and gives an account of what happened to the character Alonso in Las Vegas which resulted in him owing money to Russian gangsters thus resulting in the events of the movie Training Day.


"One million dollars, how did I manage to fuck up so badly?" This was the only thought that went through Alonso's mind as he boarded the plane back to Los Angeles.

This was meant to be a fun vacation, a chance to get away from LA for two whole weeks. Forget about the hundreds of unsolved cases, the countless drug dealers and gangsters that take up much of Alonso's life. It was an opportunity for him to forget about narcotics and law enforcement and have some much needed time to himself. So two weeks ago Alonso set off for a nice break in Las Vegas leaving all his worries behind. Sin City, where he can drink, gamble and get laid with only one agenda, to enjoy himself.

Twelve days Alonso had been in Las Vegas when the trouble started. On his second day Alonso met up with an old friend Jay Buxton. Alonso has known Jay for years. He was once a drug dealer on the streets of North Hollywood but acted as an informant for Alonso. They worked together for years and became very good friends. About a year ago Jay left the streets and turned his back on drugs. He moved to Hawaii and opened a bar and has been straight and clean ever since. Now that the bar was up can running and making money he decided to come to Vegas and spend a couple of weeks with Alonso, reminiscing about old times and enjoying the fun and frolics that Vegas has to offer.

They were both having a great time, drinking, gambling, partying with some of the best girls Vegas has to offer. But two nights ago while drinking in one of the bars on the main strip something happened that put a stop to the fun. Jay and Alonso were at the bar enjoying a few drinks. Jay had won a large amount of money the night before at the roulette tables and was treating Alonso to a few glasses of $500 a glass brandy. It was while they were sat at the bar that a group of Russians walked in. They were well dressed and it was obvious they had money to burn. There were five of them and were accompanied by about twelve beautiful women, clearly the highest class of hooker Vegas had to offer. The bar was quite a nice place to have a few drinks and polite conversation but this group put an end to that. They were loud, obnoxious and nothing but rude to the bar's staff. Alonso looked at the men, they were Russian and Alonso's first though was that they were rich business men here closing some big deal. It was their walk, talk, the way they dressed and their general demeanour that gave Alonso the feeling they were nothing more than business men and if Alonso has known the truth the events that proceeded would've taken a very different turn.

Jay could see that the loud Russians were annoying Alonso and knowing about Alonso's very short fuse Jay suggested they leave and go to the casino. Alonso refused and said they should have another drink, Jay agreed but the longer they sat the, the louder and more disturbing the Russians were becoming. After about twenty minutes Alonso got up from his seat at the bar. The Russians had just disrespected a waitress but touching her in a way that was verging on assault. Jay put a hand on Alonso's shoulder 'This isn't your town man, leave it, let's go to the casino and enjoy our night'. Alonso ignored Jay and marched straight to the Russians. The youngest Russian, probably in his lat twenties stared at Alonso, 'No thanks we've got enough drinks, now fuck off'" he then said something in Russian that caused the rest of the group to roar with laughter. Alonso stepped forward and leaned in to the youngest Russian. "I think it's time for you to leave". The Russian stared at him, right in the eyes "And I think it's time for you to fuck off" at which point the Russian took out a $100 dollar chip from his jacket pocket and flicked it in Alonso's face "go and buy yourself something nice sweetheart'. All the Russians started laughing again, Alonso went to pounce but was grabbed from behind by Jay "It's not worth it Alonso, come on lets leave". Alonso reluctantly followed Jay, the last thing he heard as he walked away from the table was a barrage of insults thrown in his direction, it was in Russian but it was obvious from the reaction of the group that these insults were aimed at Alonso.

When they were outside Alonso was clearly very angry and tried to go back into the bar. "Let it go Alonso" said Jay "they are not worth it, this isn't your town, the Vegas cops don't give a fuck about LAPD you have no authority here, come on let's go and hit the tables". Jay was right but Alonso had been disrespected, he was known for having a short fuse and this situation had pushed Alonso over the edge. They went to the casino and Jay won big again. After a couple of hours Jay was heading back to the hotel with a girl on each arm, Alonso saw this as his chance and slipped away, heading back to the same bar hoping to find that disrespectful Russian. Alonso was in luck, he saw the young Russian enter a hotel and he followed him. The Russian was with four prostitutes and the other Russian men were nowhere to be seen. Alonso followed the Russian who headed for the elevator. It went all the way to the penthouse suite. Alonso took the stairs, it was a long walk up the 18 stories but when Alonso reached the penthouse it was worth it, the rude Russian was going to get what was coming to him.

The penthouse suite door was ajar, Alonso peered inside. He could see two of the hookers on a sofa in the main room; they were both naked, smoking cigarettes and drinking champagne. The other two and the Russian were no where to be seen, they must be in the bedroom. Alonso snuck into the suite, slipped passed the girls and headed to the bedroom. He door was half open and Alonso looked inside. The other two hookers were lying on the bed, both naked, passionately kissing each other but the Russian was no where to be seen. Then Alonso heard the Russian's voice it was coming from the bathroom. He was on his cell phone and talking in Russian, he sounded angry and Alonso knew this was his chance. He burst into the bathroom locking the door behind him. The Russian spun round; he was wearing the hotel's branded bath robe. He stared at Alonso and shouted something in Russian down the phone. Before the Russian had a chance Alonso had thrown him to the floor. He stamped on the Russian's head, kicking him as he lay there, Blood was everywhere, and screams were heard from the prostitutes as they were running out of the suite. Alonso looked at the Russian covered in blood. The Russian opened his eyes and looked at Alonso "you fucked up " he said as Alonso stamped on his face again and again and again. He was dead, lying there half naked, covered in blood. Alonso stepped out of the bathroom. The prostitutes were gone and the main door was wide open. Alonso found a towel and wiped the blood from his shoes. As he turned to leave he was confronted by another Russian. Alonso's instinct took overt and he punched the Russian, knocking him to the floor. Alonso then quickly left the suite and headed back down the stairwell. He walked at a fast pace, once at the bottom he left the hotel, never looking back. He got to his hotel, went up to his room, stripped and took a shower. As far as he knew he had gotten away with it and was feeling very proud of himself.

The next morning Alonso was woken up but a knocking on his door. He slipped on a t-shirt and asked who it was "room service" came the reply. Usually Alonso wouldn't open the door but the past three mornings Jay had sent room service to his door with an early morning brandy, to get the day off to a good start. Alonso opened the door, as he did it felt a sudden pain, he had been hit with a stun gun and felt himself slipping into unconsciousness.

As he came to the world was spinning. Alonso realised he was outside and before his eyes could come into focus he could see he was sitting opposite Jay. As he regained full consciousness Alonso could see that Jay was sat in a chair opposite him, he was bound to the chair with a bullet hole in his forehead, he was dead. Alonso struggled and tried to break free but he was toed to the chair. He looked around, there was no one to be seen but he knew where he was, he was on the roof of the hotel. The morning sun was burning the top of Alonso's head, and then he heard voices. Russian voices. Three Russian's appeared. He instantly recognised one as the Russian he had punched last night before leaving the penthouse suit. Another was much older possibly in his sixties and the third was a mountain of a man holding a gun aimed directly at Alonso's head.

The next few minutes went very quickly. It was explained to Alonso that the man he killed last night was a somebody, connected to the Russian mafia and nephew to Vladimir Krumov a notorious Russian gangster, a name that was even known in LA. They said they would spare Alonso but he must pay one million dollars within two weeks or Alonso would be hunted down and killed. The last thing Alonso remembered was seeing the large Russian go to hit him with the butt of the gun, then darkness.

When Alonso woke up he was back in his hotel room, lying in his bed. A note was attached to his chest, a note that simply said _"$1 million – 2 weeks_". Alonso knew this was not a group of people to be messed with. How can I get that much money in that short amount of time? Alonso packed his things and headed for the airport. Thoughts raced around his mind. If only he had listened to Jay, poor Jay who turned his back on crime and was now dead, killed by gangsters. Alonso got to the airport ready to return to LA. "One million dollars, how did I manage to fuck up so badly?"


End file.
